There are numerous decorative containers including decorative cups. Most of these have a two dimensional design on their outer surface. Typically, these containers are manufactured from a rigid plastic of some type and the design is put on by painting, silk screening, decaling etc. One problem with this type of cup is that the design has a tendency to fade, peel, etc. Another problem is that the container does not have a pleasant feel because of the rigidity of the container. Still further, these containers have two dimensional designs with three-dimensional designs being more desirable especially in the novelty item market.
There are containers with three-dimensional designs, but the design is typically made of the same material as the container and the container is rather expensive to manufacture. Ceramic material is commonly used to make these containers. One major problem with ceramic containers, particularly in the novelty market is that they are fragile. This is a particular problem if the item is intended for use by children.
Frequently containers such as cups, mugs, bowls and the like are used in conjunction with other utensils such as eating implements, writing implements or toothbrushes. Oftentimes, such utensils are stored within the container; however, it has been found that from a utilitarian aspect as well as an aesthetic and novelty aspect it is desirable to store such utensils by affixing them to an exterior surface of the container.
The present invention provides a durable, easy to manufacture mug or other such container which has a resilient outer surface which bears a three-dimensional raised-relief image. In a further embodiment, the outer surface of the container is adapted to releasably retain a utensil.